


Hairway to Heaven

by Otava



Category: Psych
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Facial Hair, Kissing, Laughter, M/M, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Shawn comes home to Lassiter, who is sporting new facial hair.





	Hairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Straight-up, not gonna lie. I watched Woody Woodpecker (2017) and Tim was hot in that and i was inspired by his looks.
> 
> May delete when shame sinks in when i log on again.

“Honey, I’m home,” Shawn proclaimed with a long drawl, a la Ricky Ricardo, as he swung the door to his and Lassie’s place violently open. Behind him trailed his suitcases and three trash bags full of dirty laundry, exactly a month's worth of clothing to be washed. 

The building was silent: too silent, but there were clearly tale-tell signs of Lassiter being home at the moment, observed by Shawn’s false psychic senses. “Come on, babe. Is this the proper way to treat your husband who's been working hard, breadwinning, in San Diego for a whole _month!_ ”

“Mmm. Shawn, is that you?” Came Lassiter’s drowsy voice from down the hall.

“You fell asleep on the couch again, didn't you?” Shawn started, his tone getting into a sarcastic false-scolding mode. “How many times do I have to tell you, the couch is only for sex, TV watching, eating, blanket-forts, and only _occasional_ sleeping- but only while I’m here to sleep on it with you. We both know how It’s bad for your back and makes you grumpy-”Shawn cut himself off, peering down at an unfamiliar hairy figure on their couch. “Woahhh...what happened to your face!”

“I’ve been undercover while you were away,” Lassiter revealed, rolling over to fully face his partner as he scratched at his growing beard.

“Mmm… Wow.” Shawn said, mostly with his eyebrows doing all the work. 

“What?! Is it-”

“I like it.” 

“Really?” Lassiter spoke with a hint of hopefulness.

Shawn ditched his bags on the floor to sit down with on the couch with the still horizontal Carlton Lassiter, lovingly lifting the other man's head on his lap as he sat. “Really, I do, Yeah. It makes you look distinguished. Or maybe like a lumberjack. A Hipster? I can’t really decide.”

“Thanks... I guess?”

“You let your hair grow out a little too for your disguise.”

“Very observant,” defended Lassiter. “It completes the look.”

“Hobo?” questioned Shawn with a half smile.

“Shut up. It’ll be gone in a few days anyway, so you don’t have to worry about it for long.”

Shawn ran his fingers through Lassiter’s scalp and felt the other man’s spine stretch out in delight. “I dunno. I wasn't lying when I said that I like it.”

“It wouldn't be professional to keep this look,” Lassiter grumbled as Shawn did his best to soothe him by continuing to run his hands slowly throughout his hair.

“It doesn't mean I can’t enjoy it while it lasts,” Shawn spoke, brushing his fingertip across Lassiter’s jaw. The hair’s resistance prickled back delightfully under his pressure. In that moment, Shawn wanted nothing more than to take his husband to bed, and that wasn’t just because they’d been apart so long. “Give me a kiss?” he asked, staring soulfully into the other man’s eyes before, craning his neck down with his lips ready.

They met halfway, their mouths joining in a reuniting bliss. Things began to get more heated as Lassiter got up from the couch to give Shawn a proper welcome home kiss. A few seconds later Shawn drew away, in a laughing fit.

“Oh my God,” Shawn said, continuing to laugh.

“What.” Lassiter said knitting his eyebrows. Was it the beard? Did Shawn really not like it after all? They’d known each other for well over a decade, and in the past, Shawn had never been opposed to a bit of scruff or facial hair when he’d had a bit. In fact, he had seemed to like it...

“Your beard hair got in my nose,” Shawn continued to laugh a bit.

“Oh.”

“It tickled.”

“Guess I’ll have to trim it a bit,” Lassiter said, embarrassed. 

“Got right up in there. Right in the ol’ schnoz.”

“Sorry.”

Shawn smiled, biting back the last of a laugh.

“That’s it,” Lassiter said, getting up. “I’m shaving this thing off this instant.”

“And blow your cover? No way you’d do that.”

Lassiter conceded with a head bobble.

“Keep it,” Shawn entreated, placing a hand on Lassiter’s chest. “Also, meet you in the bedroom in five minutes, or I’m starting without you.”


End file.
